True Love
by Triickster
Summary: Oneshot. He would always stay by her side he determined once he had set his eyes on her. A Niou X OC story.


For weeks now, Himeno Nodoka was nowhere to be found. There was no news of her anywhere; even her older brothers were a wreck and panicking to where she could be. There were no calls, no letters, no nothing. The Rikkaidai regulars exhausted their connections to no avail. Her disappearance affected her best friend, Niou Masaharu, the most. The feelings that he felt the moment he met her was unexplainable but he couldn't bring himself to confess to her in fear of rejection and losing her as a valuable friend. Now, he beat himself up over the matter now that she was seemingly gone.

Even without their manager, it was usual business at the Rikkai Koukou tennis courts but everyone could feel the depressed atmosphere that the regulars were giving off. Kirihara was causing a lot more trouble than usual and Yukimura was exceedingly more sadistic than ever to the team. Niou continued cutting classes and practices to search for Nodoka even though Sanada and Yagyuu reprimanded him countless times. He felt helpless in the situation and he dreaded that.

Niou came home from a special tennis practice that Yanagi had to blackmail him to attend since he absolutely refused to come. He was exhausted since the strict fuku-buchou made him catch up with the training that he had missed. As he opened the door, the sight before him caught him speechless. Nodoka sat in their living room with his older sister comforting her and his mother with her arms crossed but she looked at Nodoka with worry, the women looking solemn and dithery. He first noticed the amount of tissues present at the low table and Nodoka's bloodshot eyes; she's been crying he thought quietly. He found himself glued to his position; he didn't know if he had the courage to face Nodoka. Niou Harumi, the strong-headed mother of the Niou household, stood up and gave Nodoka a loving hug before approaching her oldest son.

"She's been waiting for you all day." Harumi muttered as she tapped his shoulders encouragingly. "She needs you right now, Masaharu."

Niou Haruka, his older sister, gave one last consoling hug to the anxiety ridden girl. "Be strong, Nodoka-chan." She whispered. The two older women walked out of the living room and allowed the two to finally talk.

Niou dropped his bag on the entrance and removed his shoes slowly, and then he hesitantly walked and sat beside Nodoka who started to hiccup with tears. Everything was silent around them. He didn't do the usual gesture that he did when Nodoka cried and confided in him; he felt that this moment was different from the others. He wrapped his arms around her and gently embraced her with care.

"I'm here now, love." He crooned softly as her quiet sobs drowned his words. "I missed you."

"I think you know what you owe me, love." Niou drawled as he handed a warm cup of tea to Nodoka as she comfortably sat at the boy's bed. She nodded in acknowledgment. "An apology and an explanation." She softly answered. They moved to Niou's room to have more privacy since Niou's younger brother, Haruaki, had arrived with his friends and currently occupied the living room. Niou tried yelling at them to move somewhere else but he received protests from the youngest Niou sibling.

"I don't know where to start." She added before sipping her tea lightly.

Niou sighed and relaxed at a chair infront of Nodoka. "First of all then, Nana, please tell me you at least stayed at a decent place when you ran away." He grinned, after being so impatient for the past few weeks, Niou finally found himself to be cheerful. He couldn't believe how much relief he felt that Nodoka was sitting before him, safe and sound.

"Yeah, I stayed at Kuranosuke's cousin's place."

The grin was literally drained from his face and was replaced by an irritated scowl. "That Shiraishi knew where you we're?" He snapped.

"Who the hell else knew where you we're while we freaking searched for you and was worried out of our wits, hime?" Niou stood up and paced back and forth, trying to calm himself.

Nodoka understood why her closest friend was frustrated at the little piece of information that she just revealed. She didn't exactly leave a note and didn't even answer their calls that exceeded a hundred times. She feared to what his reaction would be when she tells him what she really came to him for. After Niou had settled down, he held his head and looked down unto the floor, apologetic for his sudden outburst.

"Sorry, Nana." He muttered, shaking his head. "Your disappearance really got to me. I'm still a wreck right now."

"It's not really your fault." She muttered, contemplating on a matter.

"No, Nana, look, I'm really sorry. I…"

"Niou." Nodoka called out his name flatly. She gently placed her hands on her stomach and looked down. "The reason why I had to run away is that…." She paused, small streams of tears slowly starting to fall from her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Niou widened his eyes in shock his jaw-dropped. He looked straight to Nodoka who started crying yet again but this time he couldn't find himself to just approach Nodoka and embrace her. He was outraged, maybe even a bit feeling betrayed, he didn't know why but he was entirely baffled at the swirl of emotions inside him. He felt at a loss but retained some sense of responsibility as he saw how the secret matter had disoriented his friend, anger towards the father he hasn't even met yet and a certain tugging feeling of curiosity for the child.

"Wh-who's the father….?" He stuttered.

"Does… does it even matter?" Nodoka spat as she buried her face into her hands, trying to cover whatever she had left to lose.

"Yes, it does matter Nodoka!" He shouted as he kicked the chair and sent it flying towards his dresser with a loud crash. "That fucking jackass has obviously left you to cope with this child alone! Who the hell is he!?"

"It…. It's Keigo…I-I told him about our child and he said that he c-couldn't afford to take care of it." She answered in-between hiccups of tears. "He said that he will take over the Atobe zaibatsu soon and all of his hard work would go to waste if it's discovered that he had a child with the rival company's daughter."

Niou slumped down against the wall and raked his hand through his silver hair. "When did you start dating that bastard?" He asked, frustrated.

"Before the National's…. I didn't tell you guys because I was really scared."

Niou laughed at himself. All of this was going on under his nose and all the while, he spent his time thinking about only himself. What kind of friend was he? He failed to even notice that his closest friend and object affection was dating a jerk who managed to ruin her future.

"Does your older brothers know?"

"No… but they don't have to…"

"What do you mean….?" He asked worriedly. "How could they not have to know Nodoka!?" He looked straight at her; there was something in Nodoka's tone that hinted a decision that he didn't know whether it was going to be right or wrong.

By this time, the older Niou women, Harumi and Haruka, tiptoed their way to get near Niou's room to see how things were. Nodoka was not a stranger to them; they've come to know her as the only girl who had a positive influence over their trickster family member and they were worried how things were going to turn out. The loud crash earlier that came from the room didn't help to alleviate their concern over the young, troubled girl.

"I've checked with the doctors, they said it's still safe for me to have an abor-"

"Don't even go there!" Niou cut her off icily. He got up from the corner of his room and towered over Nodoka. "You'll be killing an innocent child!" He exclaimed.

Nodoka stood up from the bed and faced her fuming best friend. "But this child is an abomination, Masaharu!" She yelled back in frustration and started to cry from all the argument. Nodoka truly felt tired and desperate for something that will help get rid of all her problems. "I don't want this child to suffer…. I don't know if I can raise it by myself…. I'm not that strong, Haru…" She bawled, remembering the awful feeling that she encountered when she found out about the child. "I'm not…. That strong…"

Niou took a deep breath and recalled the words of his mother earlier about Nodoka needing him. He encircled his arms around her and delicately pushed her head into his chest, hoping to offer at least a bit of sympathy and warmth.

"That's why I'm here, love." He proclaimed. "Now, let's settle this with your brothers."

"What?"

"Leave it to me."

A sleek, silver, SLR McLaren Mercedes Benz parked outside of the Niou's household as the same time as a Reventon Lamborghini halted behind it. Himeno Keisuke and Takuma descended from their respective cars and rang the door bell in a hurry.

"Ruka, hurry and answer the door. It's probably Nodoka-chan's brothers." Niou Harumi called from the kitchen as she prepared snacks for Haruaki. Haruka, Niou's older sister, trudged her way to open the gates and gawked at the two men with awe and blushed inadvertently.

"Greetings, you must be Niou Haruka-san who called us earlier." Takuma greeted with a suave voice that the hopeless romantic woman couldn't help but swoon over.

"We're here to see Nodoka, Niou-san." Keisuke bowed.

Haruka let them in and led them around the house which she was grateful to have the honor of, to her, the Himeno brothers looked like princes.

"Is she all right?" Keisuke asked.

"Yes… well, she's fine." She managed to choke out, not wanting to break the news to them instead of Nodoka. They went to Niou's room but found no one present. "Where did they go?"

They heard distant noises at the bathroom, followed by Niou and Nodoka's voices. The brothers grew more uneasy and curious; there was something really questionable about the sudden turn up of their sister and the distinct noises they heard.

"Ugh…" Nodoka groaned as she wiped her mouth with a towel after washing it with clean water but suddenly, she felt the urge to throw up again. Throughout the ordeal, Niou stood beside her and soothed her shoulders. The scene absolutely horrified the Himeno brothers.

"Nodoka?" They both called out in unison. Nodoka didn't dare to turn and face them even though she had missed them so much. Niou handed her another towel to wipe her mouth; he was silent under the pressuring gaze of the brothers.

"Please don't tell us that you're…." Takuma trailed off, shaking at the thought of his own words. Keisuke marched forward and shoved Niou aside as he gripped his sister's shoulders and turned her around to force her to face him.

"Nodoka, don't be scared, tell us." He said softly. But Niou didn't give his closest friend a chance to speak as he saw her hesitating in fear; he grabbed Keisuke's hands off Nodoka's shoulder and stood protectively infront of her.

"It's as you perceived, Keisuke-san, Takuma-san. She's currently expecting a child." He stated. "I take full responsibility of the child." Niou bowed deeply. His statement shocked not only his sister and the Himeno brothers, it also appalled Nodoka.

"Masaharu, what are you saying?" The astounded girl whispered to him pleadingly while tugging at his shirt for him to stand straight but he was unmoving with his bow still intact. Takuma charged at Niou and grabbed him by his collar in anger.

"What the hell did you say, you bastard!?" The always upbeat man now chided at Niou in pure anger. The silver haired teen's back impacted hard against the wall as an infuriated Takuma propelled him with full force. Niou choked at the slowly tightening grip of Nodoka's older brother and tried struggling to get free from it. Nodoka rushed over to her outraged brother and tried prying his fists from her best friend. "Nii-san, stop!" She pleaded with tears.

"Takuma, compose yourself." Keisuke ordered aptly and placidly as he pondered on how to get a hold of the situation. Takuma stood down and released the boy; he walked stubbornly beside Keisuke and had a fierce scowl on his face. Everything was out of hand and it alarmed the oldest Himeno sibling greatly.

"We need to talk with the Niou family and set things straight. Nothing significant would come from squabbling, Takuma." His eyes softened as he looked at Nodoka who hugged Niou fervently; he had his arms around her securely in return. He sensed something from the scene but he wasn't so sure of himself to agree with it yet.

"Nodoka is distraught over this, we need to help her."

"Masaki, their father, is currently overseas for business I'm afraid, Himeno-san." Niou Harumi stated as she placed tea cups infront of the two distinguished Himeno's and took her seat beside her oldest daughter. Keisuke sat beside Takuma who was still irate about everything. Niou and Nodoka stood behind them, ready to dash to the bathroom if ever Nodoka felt the urge to vomit again while Harumi and Haruka sat across of the Himeno's.

Keisuke took the tea into his hands and fanned the aroma towards him before drinking it. "It is fine, Niou-san. As long as a parent is knowledgeable about this matter since your son's claim involves both parties."

Harumi nodded understandingly. "Are you sure about this Masaharu?" She inquired earnestly to her son who was busy worrying about Nodoka. "Masaharu, I asked you a question."

"There's no doubt in my mind." He breathed in.

Nodoka shook her head and mouthed a no at him but he paid no attention to her; he was determined on keeping his word.

"Masaharu-kun, this is a consequential matter. Don't let pre-conceived notions rule you, weigh the possibilities out." Keisuke uttered. "For now, we will take care of Nodoka."

He stood up alongside Takuma and bowed politely for their leave but Niou hid Nodoka behind him.

"Think about it for now, Masaharu-kun. There's no need to rush."

Niou rigidly shook his head. "I want to be with her Keisuke-san." He claimed and looked down as dashes of red appeared in his chiseled face. "I've loved Nodoka since I met her."

Nodoka gasped quietly behind him and placed her arms around his waist and rested her forehead against his back. "Nii-san tachi, please." She urged.

Maybe this was it, maybe this was what Keisuke was looking for to stop worrying about his little sister but he still denied it. He agreed, though, that he was relieved for some reason. He tossed the keys of his Mercedes towards Niou and smiled coolly.

He sighed. "Take her home for me, would you? Future brother-in-law?"

Takuma rolled his eyes, scoffing. Keisuke jabbed him in the ribs to silence him which proved to be effective. Niou nodded, still dumbfounded at the exchange that transcended.

"We'll be in contact, Niou-san." He bowed once again to Niou Harumi before walking towards the door with Takuma in tow.

"Drop me at the mansion so I can get the R8."

"Goodness sake's Aniki, just to look cool you allowed that brat to handle your car."

"Who said it was to only look good?"

Takuma froze. "What!? What do you mean? Are you giving the McLaren to that brat? Aniki!" He mumbled with panic.

Keisuke boarded Takuma's Lamborghini after chuckling darkly and spouted a "Maybe" which annoyed the younger man even more.

Niou handed a glass of water to Nodoka who sat comfortably at her king-sized bed. She muttered a "thanks" as she received the item and purposely avoided her usual partner in crime's stare. She averted her eyes whenever she sensed she was going to meet his cerulean orbs.

"So uhm….." She trailed off. "Was all of that true?"

"Was what all true?"

"You know…?" She fidgeted uneasily but finally tried looking at her friend who wasn't really a friend now. She caught him looking straight into her eyes, his face only inches away from hers. Nodoka screamed as she scooted back in shock. She placed her hand against her chest to try and calm down her fast-beating heart. Niou's deep chuckle echoed in the room.

"Haru!" She threw a pillow at him. "That was not funny!"

"Then why are you smiling?" He asked a matter-of-factly. Nodoka's hands flew to her mouth to hide her genuine smile.

"I missed that." He moved closer to her and brought his hand towards her face to caress it. "This time, won't you let me take care of you?"

Nodoka shied away but nodded. Niou responded with a pleased smile. "I love you!" He claimed as he threw his hands around her excitedly.

"Baka…. Why did you tell me only now?"

-----------------------------------------

How was it? Was Niou a little bit OOC? I got the idea a long time ago but I didn't really piece out the story until recently.

Hope you enjoyed it! Review?


End file.
